As communication enabling technologies such as the Wireless Access Protocol and Bluetooth have resulted in a recent proliferation of mobile computation platforms such as browser-enabled wireless phones, Pocket PCs, wearable computers, and Internet appliances, application developers have focused on porting software onto these miniature computers. Since graphical input commonly dominates keyboard on such systems, many routines, such as a logon process, require adaptation to touch-pads and stylus mediated human-computer interaction. Technologies for accomplishing such tasks, as well as other tasks, are presented below.